


Reflection

by pastelpeafowl



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chair Sex, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeafowl/pseuds/pastelpeafowl
Summary: You and Licht get down to some late night shenanigans after you return from a mission
Relationships: Licht/Manager (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> For Sophie <3

Soft whimpers fall from your lips as you grip Licht’s suit jacket tightly. While Licht is fully clothed in his reaper uniform, you’ve been stripped completely bare and are seated on his lap, legs spread and hanging over his. Your cries only act as encouragement for him though, his two fingers that are knuckles deep inside of you rubbing harder at your g-spot in an attempt to elicit more noises from your parted lips.

What had started off as a scolding for being too reckless during a mission quickly snowballed into a heated make out session. You weren’t even quite sure how it happened… one moment you were shouting at him, the next he had you against the wall and his lips were on yours. From there, things quickly escalated and lead you to the current predicament.

“L-Licht…” You moan out as he brings his thumb to your clit, beginning to rub it in time with his fingers inside of you.

“Darling~! You sound so sexy when you moan my name…” He chuckles, pressing his lips to your neck in gentle kisses.

The contrast of his soft lips on your neck and his fingers roughly fucking you throws you into a sea of intense sensations, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut.

Licht, noticing that you’ve shut your eyes, quickly intervenes, “Oh, no, darling… That won’t do.” The desk chair swivels, and even with your eyes shut you have a feeling that you know where this is going. Just last week you had decided to purchase a full-length mirror for your room, and Licht just turned the chair towards the corner that it sits in. You feel the rolling chair move as he brings you both closer to it, and then his voice breaks the silence, “Open your eyes, darling~”

You shake your head a little, your stubbornness that he adores shining through. Licht huffs from above you, his fingers halting in their place. You whine as he stops, attempting to rock down on his fingers but failing as he wraps his free arm around your waist and holds you against his chest. With a sigh, you open your eyes, tilting your head up so you can look at him. Your eyes are teary from the pleasure, pupils dilated from the pleasure.

Halfway satisfied, Licht smiles warmly at you, leaning his head down to connect your lips. They move together briefly, and then to your disappointment he pulls away. “Look at me.” He softly commands you.

“B-But I am looking at you…!” You choke out, too embarrassed to look at the mirror like he wants you to.

“Darling, look at me… look at _us_.” He softly commands once again, leaving no room for refusal with his tone of voice.

You straighten your head, gazing into the mirror in front of you. The sight of you is extremely erotic; flushed cheeks, glazed over eyes, and sitting completely bare on your fully clothed boyfriend’s lap. Though seeing yourself like this is slightly embarrassing at first, that feeling is quickly washed away and replaced with arousal. Seeing yourself like this with him… you now understand why he wanted to move to the mirror.

Licht watches you closely as you study yourself in the mirror, a smirk plastered on his face as he can feel you grow wetter. He had a feeling that you’d be into this, and he’s been constantly thinking about it since you purchased the mirror. Your eyes meet his in the mirror, and the smug look on his face causes your cheeks to flush even darker. If Licht notices, he doesn’t say anything. All he does is give you a wink before he roughly begins to fuck you with his fingers once again.

Your hand flies to your mouth to stifle the scream that tries to escape your lips, but you obey his command and continue watching the scene unfold in the reflection of the mirror. Your eyes can’t help but wander down to where his fingers are disappearing inside of you, and Licht quickly takes notice.

“Darling~ you’re absolutely _soaking_! Do you enjoy this? Do you enjoy watching me pleasure you? Don’t worry about answering, I already know. I can tell you love this by the way your greedy little pussy is hugging my fingers.” Licht’s voice takes on a light and teasing tone as he speaks.

All you can do in reply is quickly nod your head, doing your best to mask the sounds of your moans as your boyfriend drives you towards the best orgasm of your life. Just as you think it can’t get any better, his thumb resumes its assault on your clit, and you’re suddenly falling over the edge. Tears spill down your cheeks as you reach your climax, knuckles going white as your hand that’s been practically glued to his jacket sleeve since you began squeezes it harder.

Your body convulses against his chest, your heart pounding quickly as his fingers continue to fuck you through your orgasm. Once you begin to come down, his fingers slow to a stop and he carefully pulls them out. Your eyes widen slightly as you see how wet they are, and before you can call out for him to stop, he brings them to his lips and wraps them around them, sucking your nectar from them.

If you weren’t still incredibly turned on before, you definitely were now.

“That was incredible.” You breathe out, chest heaving as you try to catch your breath as you enter your post-orgasm afterglow.

“If you thought that was incredible, how are you going to survive watching yourself come undone on my cock, dear?” Licht questions, his voice steady and almost monotone despite the crude words that were falling from his lips.

You can only whimper in response, your imagination creating the image of Licht taking you in front of the mirror and burning it brightly in your mind.

You feel Licht rummaging around behind you, assumedly reaching into his pocket to grab a condom. Though he’s dead, you two always practice safe sex, _just in case_ he’s still able to get you pregnant. You hear the unmistakable crinkling of plastic being ripped open, then the loud ‘zip’ of his zipper being tugged down. Licht lifts both you and his hips, using one hand to shimmy down his slacks and boxers as far as he can.

“Are you ready, darling~?” He sings, pulling his hardened cock free from its restraints and using both of his hands to roll the condom down on it. You breathe out a shaky ‘yes’, locking eyes with him in the mirror as he brings his hands to your hips. Though he’s lean, he’s proved to you time and time again how strong he truly is. His soft hands gently grab hold of your hips, carefully lifting you in the air.

He presses the tip of his length to your entrance, causing a shudder of anticipation to run through your body. Without anymore hesitation, he slowly sinks into your wet heat. You cry out loudly as he enters you, slowly easing himself inside of you. Once Licht is bottomed out, he stills his movements. Your head falls back to his shoulder, whimpers falling freely from your lips as you adjust to his massive size.

“Doing okay, darling…?” He asks, his voice strained. You can tell he’s holding back for your sake, and you appreciate him for doing so.

“Y-Yeah,” You whimper out, the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of you making it hard to focus, “You can move. Please, move.” You half-heartedly command, moving your hands to rest over his own on your hips.

The action is small, but it brings a smile to his face. He has the overwhelming desire to shower you with kisses right now and is slightly cursing himself for choosing to take you in this position, but he knows that your reaction once he truly begins fucking you will be worth it. He settles with pressing a kiss to the side of your head and then beginning to move you on his cock.

A shriek leaves your lips as he begins bouncing you on him, the position allowing him to rail directly into your g-spot. You press your lips together tightly, doing everything you can to hold back your moans as your boyfriend fucks into you.

“Hnngg, you don’t have to hold back, darling… let me hear your pretty little moans.” Licht commands with a grunt, continuing to bounce you on him.

“B-But… someone will hear!” You exclaim, eyes widening at the thought of someone catching you two.

“Don’t worry about that, dear. It’s pretty late… everyone should be asleep by now.” He reassures you, bringing you down on his length in a rougher manner in an attempt to drag more moans from your sealed lips.

After considering his words for a moment, you decide that he’s right. Your room isn’t exactly next to the others’ rooms either, so it’s doubtful that anyone will actually hear you two. Or more specifically, _you_. Loud moans leave your lips as the sound of slapping skin fills the room. You watch Licht in the mirror, the sight of him bouncing you on his cock driving you towards your second release of the evening. You knew he was strong… but seeing him display his strength so simply has turned out to be a _huge_ turn on for you.

A particularly hard thrust to your g-spot leads to a surprised shout being ripped from your lips, and the moment it slips out, you _know_ you fucked up.

Suddenly, there’s a loud knocking at your door.

“Miss Manager! I was patrolling the halls and I heard you scream! Are you okay!?” A muffled voice calls from the other side of the door.

It’s June.

You quickly look up at Licht, your eyes wide as you begin to panic. He bottoms out inside of you and then stills his movements, allowing you to catch your breath so that you can reply to June. It’s still distracting being completely filled, but you know if he pulls out the mood will be ruined.

“O-Oh, June! Um, I’m fine!” You laugh nervously, your mind buzzing as you attempt to think of an excuse for why you possibly could be screaming. “I just… saw a spider and it startled me!”

“Oh! Well, let me just come in and take care of that for you!-“ June starts, and you can _see the doorknob turning_.

“NO!” You shout, quickly covering your mouth with your hands when you realize that was probably a little too much. Thankfully, the doorknob stops moving as June allows you to continue, “I already got it! Thank you so much for offering, though. Next time I’ll let you take care of it. Good luck on your patrol and try not to stay up too late!” You lightly scold, smiling to yourself.

“Okay, Miss Manager! Goodnight!”

With that, June disappears and you both are in the clear.

“Everyone will be asleep, huh…” You grumble to yourself.

Licht chuckles softly, removing his hands from your hips as he readjusts the position slightly. He opts to wrapping his right arm around your waist, and then brings his free fingers to your lips, “Open your mouth for me, darling~”

You part your lips, allowing his fingers inside of your mouth. Without waiting for a second command, you begin to suck on his fingers. Licht lets out a pleased hum, “Good girl. Just be glad it wasn’t someone smart like Ghilley… if he caught us, he never would let us live it down.” He chuckles, and then he begins rocking his hips up into you.

Your muffled moans and the smell of sex fill the room once again. Already close to the edge from before you two were interrupted, you cry out around Licht’s fingers as you reach your peak for the second time that evening, your walls fluttering around him as you cum on his cock. Your chest rises and falls quickly as you bask in the height of your orgasm. As you start to come down, you do your best to move your hips and meet Licht halfway. With the way you’re squeezing his cock and now rocking back on him as well, he reaches his limit and cums into the condom with a groan. You whimper at the feeling of him releasing, continuing to move your hips in time with him until he eventually slows to a stop.

Licht removes his fingers from your mouth, then slowly lifts you off of his lap, pulling out of you in the process. He removes the condom from his softening length, taking a moment to tie it before tossing it in the waste bin. Using his free hand, he tucks himself back into his boxers and pulls both them and his trousers back up. Once that is taken care of, he wraps his arms around you and lifts you up bridal style. He cuddles you close in his arms, smiling warmly at you as you meet face to face for the first time in some time.

Licht breaks the distance and presses soft kisses to your lips, his bright smile remaining even as he showers you in affectionate pecks. “Did you enjoy yourself, darling~?” He whispers to you, pressing his forehead against your own.

“Of course I did, Licht… thank you. It was absolutely amazing… we have to do that again. Not tonight though! You really tired me out.” You chuckle lightly, drained of most your energy at this point.

Licht connects your lips one more time, leaving you with a final, lingering kiss before he stands. “It’s getting late, we should really get you to bed.”

You hum in acknowledgement of what he’s saying, snuggling into his chest. “Yeah, yeah… bedtime. I love you, Licht.”

Licht gazes down at you with adoration in his eyes, watching as you begin to drift off in his arms, “I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just started playing afterlife and oh boy do I love it! I've been dying to start writing and getting comfortable with the characters and my best friend was complaining about the lack of licht fics so I decided to write this both for her and so I can start getting comfortable writing these characters!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Twitter - @loveunholycs
> 
> Curious Cat - @unholyc (send me fic requests!!)


End file.
